Tale of Three Primes
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: Optimus has fallen, and two young Autobots take his place
1. The New Primes

Hey guys, Dragonis here. This fanfic is about my OC, Dragonis Prime, and autobotsphoenix's OC, Pheonix Prime. This takes place in a AU of the Movie-verse and G1. Hope ye likes

* * *

Two robots ran out of the the Decepticon Outpost in the dead of night, while supporting Optimus Prime's damaged frame.

"Who knew the they had an outpost here?" the shorter femme asked

"Not me, that's for sure." the taller mech responded "I guess I owe Smokescreen 20 credits."

"Draco, Firebird, thank you for rescuing me. Now can we get out of here?" the Prime said

"Sure, let's roll." Draco said before transforming into a navy blue sports car.

Firebird jumped and transformed into a blue sedan, causing Optimus to look at them with a slightly annoyed face. The two young bots transformed back into robot mode, remembering Optimus was too hurt to transform.

"Our bad." Firebird said

"Sorry Prime." Draco said

* * *

When they returned to base, Ratchet scanned Optimus

"I'm afraid that the wounds are fatal. It is time Optimus." the medic said

"Y...Yes..." Optimus said

The leader looked at Draco and Firebird and weakly lifted up the Matrix to Ultra Magnus, but dropped it as he died. Draco and Firebird both dove for it, and they landed in a heap, with Draco on top of Firebird, and the Matrix in between them. They took the Matrix by the handles, and to everyone's surprise, it opened. Optimus' voice came from beyond the grave as the two flashed

"Arise Dragonis Prime. Arise Phoenix Prime." it called

The two Autobots stood, and Phoenix and Dragonis' chests opened. The Matrix flashed, and split into two, which flew into the new Primes. Their armour shifted and transformed, until they stood at a similar height to Optimus, with Dragonis slightly taller, and Phoenix slightly shorter.

"Autobots, transform!" Dragonis began

"And Roll Out!" Phoenix finished

* * *

Vehicle modes:

Dragonis: Helicopter, Powerlinx with Phoenix, Dragon

Phoenix: Jet, Powerlinx with Dragonis, Phoenix


	2. A New Battle

Dragonis and Phoenix stood over the casket of their fallen leader. He had perished in combat while trying to escape Megatron and his fortress, Trypticon.

"Dragonis, we can't bring him back." Phoenix said as she put her arm on the other mech's shoulder

"But we can avenge him. We need to assemble the Autobots." he responded

* * *

Hot Rod and Jazz sat across from each other in the Autobar. They hated the new Primes, and blamed them for Optimus' death.

Everyone turned their heads as the Primes walked in

"Autobots!" Dragonis began

"We're going on the offensive!" Phoenix finished

The Autobots cheered and began to head to the flight deck

"Honestly, you two." Prowl said as he walked by "If you're going to finish each other's sentences, just get together already."

"Sure Prowl." Dragonis retorted "Oh, and how's Moonracer."

"Shut up." the enforcer said

"Don't make comments about our love life, and we won't make comments about yours, Prowl" Phoenix said with a smile

* * *

Megatron, believing Prime to be offline and no other taking his place, stood above his Decepticons as they charged the Autobots in a very empty field. So he was very surprised when two bots, Dragonis and Phoenix, came charging at him. Dragonis unsheathed his swords, and Phoenix deployed her whips. The three clashed, with Dragonis and Phoenix working extremely well together. With a snip of her whips, Phoenix disarmed the warlord, giving Dragonis an opening to bakflip and shove one of his swords through the vulnerable warmonger's shoulder. The Primes continued their onslaught, and soon Megatron was struggling.

"HOW!?" Roared Megatron, leaping back and dodging a blow from Dragonis that would have cleaved his head off. "How are you two able to fight ME?!"

"Because... we're Primes," Dragonis said, standing next to Phoenix with his swords in a ready stance.

"And we will defeat you!" Phoenix added, smirking a bit. Then without warning, they both charged Megatron. Phoenix switched to dual lances and Dragonis deployed Brass Knuckles. They both landed a hit and sent the evil mech flying. However, Megatron was far from defeated as he straightened in mid-air with his thrusters and called for a retreat. The battle was over, for now.

"Nice work." Dragonis said

"Thanks." Phoenix responded. Phoenix's optics widened as she realized that Megatron had planted a bomb next to them.

"SCRAP!" Dragonis yelled as he tackled the other Prime to the ground

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!


	3. New Feelings

Hey guys, gals, in betweens and not affiliated with any genders! It's not much of a cliffhanger if it's uploaded the next day (Well, for me), but NEW CHAPTER!

Let's get on with this

* * *

Phoenix woke up with Dragonis on top of her. She was going to push him off of her, but then she remembered what had just happened.

_"Nice work." Dragonis said_

_"Thanks." Phoenix responded. Phoenix's optics widened as she realized that Megatron had planted a bomb next to them._

_"SCRAP!" Dragonis yelled as he tackled the other Prime to the ground_

"He took the brunt of the explosion... Why?" Phoenix asked herself sadly.

She looked back into his eyes as he groaned. He planted his hands into the ground and tried to get up, but found he couldn't because his left leg was gone, and his right leg destroyed at the knee.

"Dragonis, don't try standing. You don't have a leg to stand on!" Phoenix said with tears in her optics. She would have laughed at her accidental joke, but given the fact that her friend and fellow Prime was hurt, it wasn't the time.

"Phoe...nix, I'm... fi...n...e..." he said as he collapsed and went into stasis.

"Ratchet!" the female Prime yelled in full blown tears.

* * *

Ratchet and Preceptor, and First Aid were analysing Dragonis' wounds with Phoenix looking over their shoulders.

"Phoenix, go rest. With Optimus down for the count and Dragonis barely hanging on, we need you ready." Ratchet said

'Ok, Doc." the female Prime said

* * *

Phoenix returned to her room and picked up a datapad to take her mind off her injured friend She felt scared for Dragonis, but she was unsure if what she felt really was love or just the Matrix drawing them together since it had split between the two of them. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

_I wish I knew what I was feeling_

She thought, setting the datapad down. She was so worried about Dragonis she felt like her very spark was breaking at the thought of losing him.

_Maybe... Maybe I do l-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone at her door. "Enter." She said, standing and turning towards the door. It was First Aid, and he seemed... nervous.

"Ratchet has an update on Dragonis. It's not good." he said

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
